


Help Me

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x11, Episode Tag, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is off the grid and Derek is desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok dipping my toes again. This time with an episode tag to last night's episode. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2X11.
> 
>  EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. The characters of Teen Wolf were created by Jeff Davis and I'm just playing in his sandbox for fun. I promise I'll return them in pristine condition when I'm done :D 

Thank you to aislinntlc for the beta 

**Help Me**

Stiles was off the grid. Derek wasn't anywhere near the lacrosse field but Scott's worry was like a knife to his heart and he knew immediately it was for Stiles. He closed his eyes and hung his head. Everyone around him was falling apart and he didn't know if he could put them all back together again, or even if he still had them to put back together in the first place.

His wolf was throwing itself at him, snarling with helplessness and rage. With a sigh of resignation, he opened his eyes and looked at his uncle.

"Help me." 

**The End**


End file.
